leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy (EP034)
Tommy (Japanese: タロウ Tarō) also known as Tomo (Japanese: ターサン Tarsan) is a little boy who lives in the Safari Zone and was raised by . In the anime Tommy is the character of the day in The Kangaskhan Kid. , , and were traveling through the Kanto Safari Zone when tried to steal a herd of Kangaskhan living on a preserve area of the park. A feral boy freed the captured Kangaskhan with his boomerang, and led them in action against Team Rocket. Later, a rich couple arrived in a helicopter and explained they were looking for their son Tommy who had been missing for five years. The family was flying over the Safari Zone when the father held their child outside the window of the copter to give him a better look and dropped him. The couple showed Officer Jenny a picture of their boy, and she recognized him as Tomo - the feral boy who protects the Kangaskhan. Brock tried to help an injured baby Kangaskhan and Tommy attacked Brock with his boomerang. Tommy's human tried to explain who they are, but Tommy insisted that the Kangaskhan have always been his real parents. Tommy's father knocked him unconscious and the boy remembered his past. Team Rocket tried to steal the Kangaskhan again with a giant robot, but Tommy's parents crashed their helicopter into the robot to destroy it. Tommy's parents emerged from the rubble, however, and announced that they planned to live in the Safari Zone with Tommy and the Kangaskhan herd. Pokémon Befriended This is a list of Tommy has befriended in the . is a Pokémon Tommy befriended. Her only appearance was in The Kangaskhan Kid, and she is the biggest one of her herd. She first appeared when caught a herd of Kangaskhan, including Tommy's, with their huge net, but they were eventually saved by Tommy and she rode off with Tommy in her pouch. and his friends find the baby Kangaskhan which is supposed to be in the pouch where Tommy is and heal it. Later Team Rocket turn up in their new mecha and tranquillize all of the Kangaskhan except for the leader. With the help of Ash and his friends they send Team Rocket blasting off. In the end Tommy, his parents and the baby Kangaskhan live with each over with the Kangaskhan herd. Kangaskhan's only known move is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=くまいもとこ Motoko Kumai |en=Jimmy Zoppi |fi=Minna Tasanto |cs=Inka Šecová |no=Erik Skøld |es_eu=Cristina Yuste |es_la=Irwin Daayán |pl=Renata Berger }} In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Tommy also makes an appearance in The Electric Tale of Pikachu . In the chapter Pikachu's Excellent Adventure, he helps a lost , along with and , find the Hidden Village where Pikachu hopes to be reunited with . Tommy lives with his adoptive mother, a . His biological parents are never shown in the manga. It is unknown when he was separated from his parents. Kangaskhan believes that he has been abandoned. Tommy is able to speak fluently in Pokémon language as well as basic human language. Pokémon Befriended This is a list of Tommy has befriended in the Electric Tale of Pikachu. is a Pokémon Tommy befriended and considers his mother. She and Tommy took Pikachu, , and to the Pokémon Paradise in the Hidden Village. When Team Rocket attacked the Village and started capturing the Pokémon there, she and Pikachu defeated them and sent them blasting off. Kangaskhan's only known move is .}} Trivia * Tommy is a fairly obvious parody of in both his back story and behavior, as well as his Japanese name. ** In an old Pokémon.com summary, he was called Tarzan, which comes from his Japanese name.Pokémon World - Cartoons (archive) References Category:Kanto characters of the day Category:Anime characters Category:Electric Tale of Pikachu characters Category:Male characters de:Tommy es:Tommy (Kanto) it:Tommy (Kanto) zh:达山